


a promise

by maruyaaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji X Reader, Angst, Gender Neutral, Love, Oneshot, Other, Reader Insert, What is going on, What is love, baby don’t hurt me, dont hurt me, gender neutral reader, i don’t rlly write x readers but like fuck it, no more, uh idk what tags to put, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruyaaya/pseuds/maruyaaya
Summary: Akaashi Keiji can be a hypocrite sometimes, but then again so can you
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 23





	a promise

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for my haikyuu writing tumblr, so if you wanna check out my tumblr is sunsumu. me and two friends share it so ya

Akaashi Keiji isn’t one to talk about his feelings easily. 

You’ve grown used to the constant silence on Akaashi’s end. It’s not that he’s trying to hide his issues for you, but it’s simply the way he’s grown up. He’s a firm believer in the fact that his issues are his to deal with and that he shouldn’t bother you with them (of course you’ve tried to convince him that you’re fine listening to his issues, but to no success). 

Then again, perhaps the reason Akaashi is hiding his problems is because you’re doing the same thing. A little hypocrisy never hurt anyone, right? 

“Keiji, it’s been two hours. You have to go home.” your voice is soft as you whisper into the phone. Akaashi’s voice is tense and considerably louder than yours as he tries to get his point across. 

“Bokuto is still practicing so I should stay with him.” Akaashi’s answer comes so quickly that you wonder if this is an excuse he’s used hundreds of times before. 

“Don’t lie to me, Keiji. I saw Bokuto walking home half an hour ago.” you can almost imagine the way Akaashi must have tensed up at your words, his shoulders flinching backwards at being caught in a lie. 

You can hear him sigh softly, as if deciding whether or not he should actually listen to your advice. 

“I’ll be home in fifteen minutes. Do you wanna come over?” his question is painfully soft, like he's scared of your answer. You slowly mutter an agreement as Akaashi hangs up. 

Fifteen minutes is meant to feel short, but in this moment so weighed down by your nerves, it feels more like an eternity. Each tick of the clock as you load into your car ever so slowly is a reminder of how you’re about to have a conversation with Akaashi that you should’ve had a long time ago. 

You knew what you were getting into when you confessed to Akaashi. You knew that he wasn’t the type to talk about his feelings easily. So why are you so shocked at the fact that Akaashi is hiding things from you?

Relationships aren’t meant to be perfect. Despite how others might claim, there’s nothing perfect in this world. But throughout every flaw, there’s a reason to keep going. There’s always a reason to not give up. 

Is love too cliché of a reason? You know that your feelings for Akaashi have to be at least somewhat reminiscent of love. But love is difficult to explain. 

Are your feelings friendship or are they more? There has to be a reason why your first thought is of Akaashi every morning. 

Sometimes you think that you might have rushed into a relationship. 

Then the fifteen minutes are up. You’re standing at Akaashi’s door, waiting for him to open it. When the door creaks open, you see Akaashi standing there, looking unfairly pretty for someone who was playing volleyball for over two hours. 

You doubt he’s had time for a shower. It’s rare to see Akaashi when he doesn’t look perfect, but here he is; hair sticking out at every angle and eye bags that you don’t think you’ve ever noticed before. 

And Akaashi looks different. It’s like you’re only now seeing him for the first time. You know that he's always had eye bags, but were they always this dark? You know that he’s always had a habit of biting his nails, but since when did he bite them so much they bled? 

There’s no kiss hello nor is there even a greeting. He nods for you to come in and you follow, taking in the surroundings. His house is exactly the same as the last time you visited — not a single thing out of place. 

“Keiji, you have to stop overworking yourself.” you speak first, wanting to get your point across. Akaashi knows that you’re right, you can see it in his eyes. 

“I could say the same to you, y/n. You spend all of your night studying when you’re already smart enough. You stress yourself out without needing to. We’re both in the same boat.” Akaashi’s words are straight to the point. You know he’s right. Maybe both of you are right. 

“Okay, maybe I can agree that we’re both hypocrites. But Keiji, I don’t wanna see you get hurt. Every moment you’re not studying you spend playing volleyball. You’re going to injure something someday.” you’re breathing slowly as you try to explain your thoughts as coherently as you can. 

You’re not sure if you’re even making sense right now, but by the look on Akaashi’s face, he at least understands what you’re trying to say. 

Akaashi reaches out a hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. His hands are larger than yours and you can feel the rough calluses from his endless volleyball practice. 

“What if we make a promise? You get a good night's sleep tonight and I’ll go home right after practice tomorrow.” Akaashi’s compromise was a simple solution and it was easy enough, but was it really a way to solve the problem? Or was it just a way to delay the inevitable? 

It could be a good stepping stone to mend their relationship or it could just be a one time thing that you never do again. 

Sometimes it’s better to leave things up to chance. 

—————

“Hey, y/n, can we talk?” Akaashi’s voice is the same as always, but his tone is different. His words feel heavy as if they are being weighed down by their meaning. Because you know what he’s going to say. Because you know what’s coming. 

“I’ll be over in five.” and after just two small sentences, your conversation is over as you throw your phone onto your bed. It’s been a long time coming, but it still feels bad. 

You drive over to Akaashi’s house as fast as you can, stopping yourself to take a deep breath in front of his door. Before you can even knock, the door swings open revealing Akaashi who somehow looks even worse than he did a week ago before your original promise. 

Just like last time, there’s no sappy kiss hello to welcome you. There’s not even a hug, just a nod to acknowledge your presence and an arm gesturing inside. 

Taking a seat on the plush grey couch, you mentally prepare yourself for what Akaashi is going to say. After all, if you know ahead of time then it won’t hurt as bad, right? 

“I love you, y/n, and I always will, but I don’t think this is working. At least for now, until we can get out shit together, we need to break up. I’m sorry for hurting you in any way.” even in a moment like this, Akaashi is ever the gentleman. 

You take a moment to study Akaashi’s face. You feel like at this point you have every inch of his beautiful face memorized. But he’s changed so much in the span of just a few days. You can see the fatigue in his eyes; how he probably hasn’t had a proper eight hours of sleep in a long time. 

And it feels so hypocritical of you to point out his flaws when you’re doing the exact same thing as him. But it just feels different. You want him to be happy. You want him to be okay. 

And that’s probably the same sentiment he feels towards you. 

“I think you’re right, Keiji. Maybe we can try again in a year or two?” your voice is somehow softer than Akaashi as you nod slowly. A small smile creeps it’s way up Akaashi’s face. 

“I’ll see you then.” Akaashi reaches out his hand and holds yours, giving it a small squeeze. You leave Akaashi’s house staring up at the sky. The skies are still gray but at least it’s not raining anymore. 

For some reason, you don’t feel despair at your breakup. Maybe you find comfort in the way Akaashi phrases it. 

_“I’ll see you then.”_

It wasn’t a goodbye. It didn’t even have a hint of uncertainty. It was just so…

So Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s words are just the same as he is — strong, unwavering, and sure of themselves. 

_“I’ll see you then.”_

And maybe you can just take those words as a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda lame but i wrote it instead of working on my 50 ongoing stories so lol hope you enjoyed it


End file.
